Bio11 回归
"Bio11 回归" is the twelfth track of The Broken Cyborg. The title translates to "the return." Performers Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Liel Bar-Z as "Jane" Lyrics HAN-MI: (spoken) Although now beyond help, Xander had written down this new bio-science in carefully explained chapters with a word of caution to never study beyond chapter 7. The notebook solved the riddle of extreme flesh and body manipulation, and after careful study, Jane could now alter human form in ways previously unimaginable. The refugees, meanwhile, were increasingly disturbed by the effects staying in the fairy realm were having upon them and were worried for their long term sanity. After careful deliberation, they decided to head back to New Albion, but first, each was altered according to their wishes, creating a fantastical, mutated army dedicated to retaking and claiming the park. JANE: Home, I wish I was home again Somewhere I could lay my head on down Home, I wish I was home again Somewhere safe, to set my burdens down TOWN CHORUS: We’ve got flesh that's been remodeled Bodies you will not believe We’ve got claws and wings, all kinds of things Grotesque and odd and sweet We’ve got bones in shapes unheard of Tech that you could never hack And someone’s been sleeping in our bed And we’ve come to take it back RED DOGS: Lock and load let it go, the loathsome sideshow is coming down upon the town Blaster in your hand it's a bedlam jam We'll be kicking it up all around Fire in the hole, it's a breezy stroll we'll have tea in hell today when the blood red dogs come to do a job and send you on your way HAN-MI: (spoken) A group of soldiers surrounded Jane. She knelt down on one knee, hand touching the ground. RED DOG: (spoken) You are surrounded, order your men to lay down their weapons, or you will be annihilated. This is your only warning. HAN-MI: (spoken) She looked up at them... and smiled. CHORUS: (repeated throughout) La la la, la lala la La la la, lala la la la la La la la, la lala la La la la, lala la la la la CHORUS: (repeated throughout) You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone RED DOGS: Lock and load, let it go. The loathsome sideshow. Blaster in, your hand. It's a bedlam, bedlam jam. JANE: Home, I wish I was home again Somewhere I could lay my head on down Home, I wish I was home again Somewhere safe, to set my burdens down You cannot have it You cannot take our home You cannot have it You go one day alone You cannot have it You cannot take our home You cannot have it You go one day alone TOWN CHORUS: We are flesh that is the future, we are hybrid tech and bone This park is sovereign country and its borders, all are closed We are made of flesh and magic and a little part machine We will paint right here a new land such as you have never seen We are bio evolution, we are science gone insane We are things you couldn't dream of, nor the gods to which you pray We’re the next step of the species, we’re the future being born And this border you don't cross, unless your children want to join HAN-MI: (spoken) Thus, did the victorious refugees form the independent colony of Xandoria within the borders of the central New Albion park, led by their warrior cyborg princess, Jane. Category:Song